Infrastructure such as roads, highways, bridges, etc., often becomes damaged over time due to wear and tear, natural disasters, extreme weather conditions, etc. To perform regular maintenance on the infrastructure, personnel may need to travel to the site to determine how to repair or replace the damaged infrastructure.
Often, the investigations can be time-consuming, difficult and even dangerous for the on-site personnel. For example, in order to investigate the damage to a highway, an inspector may have to travel to the highway and inspect the condition of the road. While a lane or section of the highway may be blocked off to prevent vehicles from passing by during the inspection, some vehicles may accidentally cross these barriers and crash into the inspectors performing the investigation, resulting in injuries or even death.
Even if the inspectors perform the investigation without getting injured, performing the full investigation may still be time-consuming. In addition to the time required to drive to and from the site and to perform the inspection itself, significant paperwork and calculations may be involved in calculating the cost of repairing the item of infrastructure. For example, if an inspector takes photos on the site to assess the amount of damage to the highway, the inspector may have to come back to her office, research the cost of the damaged infrastructure item and research repair costs. All of these steps are time consuming and both delay repairs and prevent the inspector from assessing damage to other items of infrastructure.